Death by Ping Pong Ball
by GSRgirlforever
Summary: This is a response for a challenge by Mel. Hope you like it.


Death by Ping Pong Ball

**This is my response to a challenge put forth by Mel. If she reads it, I hope she likes it.**

Death by Ping Pong Ball

Sara came walking onto the layout room with a couple of evidence boxes in hand. Greg was waiting for her with a giant smile on his face. She had conned him into helping her with a promise of dinner and he was thrilled to be there. When she saw the look on his face she gave him one of her brightest smiles.

Greg's mouth opened when she took the lid off the box and unceremoniously dumped its contents on the table.

"I need these fingerprinted and DNA taken" she said looking up at him, trying not to laugh out loud at his reaction.

"You're kidding right?" he yelled, watching the ping pong balls bouncing across the table, some of them bouncing off and onto the floor with a repeated hollow boing as they did.

"Nope, our DB was hammered to death by a replica of a MacGyver ping pong gun." She said opening the other box she had. "The gun was lying on the ground on the other side of the room" she said as she pulled out the gun from the box.

Held in her hand was a strange contraption "I have to find out how it was made and replicate the circumstances. I can't see how a person can die by ping pong ball." She mumbled as she took the gun from the room and headed towards the layout room Grissom was occupying.

Grissom was placing the clothes from the DB on the layout table while wearing a mask when Sara came into the room. Her eyes instantly began to water from the overwhelming smell of bad feet 'Oh my god, what is that stench" she said, pinching her nose.

Grissom handed her a mask and she quickly put it on as he held up one of the dirtiest pair of socks she had ever seen. "Good luck trying to get evidence out of those" she commented to him before holding up the gun for his inspection, his eyes lit up.

She thought he might find this interesting. She happened to have, on good authority, that Grissom was a closet MacGyver fan. He stripped off his gloves and put on a new pair, taking the gun from her he began to leave the room.

"Uh Griss, what about the clothes" he yelled as he continued to leave the room. He stopped at the door and pulled down the mask, looking at her with a smile on his face.

"Fine!" she said loudly "but you owe me bugman" she finished while he practically skipped out of the room. 'Karma' she thought as she started to process the clothes, that's what she gets for giving Greg the job she did.

Grissom walked into the break room, passed Warrick and Cath and strait for the paper towel rack. They watched on as he pulled all the paper towels off the tube and then took it. He was about to leave the room when he stopped and looked over at Cath.

"Do you have some hairspray?" he asked. Not surprised about his weird behavior, he did have that "experiment" look about him, she reached for her purse and handed him a small bottle.

"Thanks" he said before leaving the room, no explanation offered. He made his way to the AV room next and discovered several of the lab personel looking at one of the screens. Before archie was able to turn the monitor off he managed to hear-

"**Is it dead?"**

"**Well, if it isn't, it'll be a helluva job skinning the bastard."**

"Archie, haven't I told you no movie's during work hours. I need your lighter" he said before walking around the group and grabbing the large barbeque lighter off the counter. He then went to the garage for the last thing he needed.

When he got there Nick, for once, had his nose in a book. This was one of the few things that would stop him in his tracks.

"What are you doing?" Grissom asked.

"I'm on dirty word patrol" he said, causing Grissom to roll his eyes. He knew Nick wouldn't be trying to use a dictionary to better his knowledge base. He walked over to the tool box and grabbed the duct tape.

This sparked Nick's natural curiosity and he followed Grissom back to the same layout room where Greg was still processing the ping pong balls. He was in the process of mumbling his way through his fifteenth ball when Grissom came in.

When the door opened it created just enough of a breeze to cause the balls to shift and mix. Without looking up he began to spout nonsensical words, he looked up towards the doorway and noticed both Grissom and Nick looking at him like he was crazy.

"I'm sorry, does my speech impediment offend you? Look what you did!" he said with desperation and anger. He began to re-sort the balls while mumbling "reminds me of something I saw on HomeStar the other night."

"Sorry Greg, but I need some of your balls" Grissom said beginning to pick up the already processed balls and heading to another layout room.

Ten minutes later practically the whole lab was laughing as Grissom launched ball after ball at a dummy covered in impact patches, proving it was indeed possible for a man to die by ping pong ball.


End file.
